


Sketches - 2010-04-02 - For Melagan

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If John and Rodney are naked and you are a Mcshep fan, what do you think they're doing? For Melagan's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches - 2010-04-02 - For Melagan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



[](http://img293.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=987364396_2010_04_02_melagan_bday_123_186lo.jpg)

Link to larger image (please ensure ad block is on): [http://img293.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=987364396_2010_04_02_melagan_bday_123_186lo.jpg ](http://img293.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=987364396_2010_04_02_melagan_bday_123_186lo.jpg)


End file.
